<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unblinking Eyes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918211">Unblinking Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim dies, staring at the sky, worrying about other people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unblinking Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim has stared death in the face and defied it many times. The rush of air and sound of glass shattering, the anticipation of waiting for the pavement. The slash of Jason's cool blade against his throat, blood welling almost instantly as he flees. The clench working its way through his system, heat seeping out from his pores and the damp washcloth over his eyes as Alfred touches his forehead. The swarm of drones, buzzing like bees as Tim stares them down waiting for the inevitable. Joker's maniacal laughter as he sends yet another shock through his restrained form, lighting every nerve ablaze. The haziness of the desert, sand clinging to his skin as Tim stares at the bodies of their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, there was a gun staring in his face. The barrel is pointed directly at his heart, the trigger already halfway pressed.  Tim cannot move, he's in almost point blank range. There's no escaping this uninjured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops his staff. It clatters to the ground, the sound covered with the gunshot that sounds. The pain blossoms like a fire in his sternum. It barely missed his heart, but he'll probably die. His hands twitch for the emergency beacon, but instead fall uselessly to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps pound against pavement, the man likely running from any possible bats. After all, they come in colonies. Ha! This bat is alone tonight, no one likely to realise something is wrong til he misses a check in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at the Gotham night sky, pollution clouding the stars and moon barely there, an unreasonably clear night. It looks just like the night Tim first snuck out to watch Robin. The humidity in the air, how his hair sticks to his face. To think, this might be the last sky he sees. It's oddly poetic, the moon shining down, the only light. The streetlamp Tim remembers flickering, still broken from the fight Tim had against Joker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God, how will they feel? Can this family stand another fracture or will it shatter like a dropped wine glass? Will they cry, just like Tim is now? Will Bruce make a case with the suit he's wearing, a warning to everyone else? What would the inscription read? A willing soldier? A perfect detective? The third son? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shuts his eyes. Why does it matter what Bruce does? The suit sticks to his skin as his gloves hand attempts to continue pressure on the wound, despite it attempting to slack. He needs to fight through it, fight for everyone who needs a hero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will there be another Red Robin? Will this title become a legacy like Robin? Jason was the first Red Robin, after all. Tim took the mantle, knowing there were no expectations that came along with it, no standard to step up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggles for his eyes to open again, movements sluggish and weighted. Will Damian even cry? Tim will be the first member of the bats he loses. Will he even care? Can he hold the family together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How will Tam take his death? Will she sob? How will the board take it? Who'll take over as CEO? Will they continue trying to do good for Gotham? He had been starting to make a difference. Building non-profit clinics, centers for rehabilitation and homelessness. Hell, even Ivy was okay with what he was doing. Making recycling available and keeping green spaces green. It was saying so much, considering he's the son of Jack and Janet Drake. They didn't give a shit who their actions affected, just that there was profit. Tim's left his fingerprints all over the city, personally doing all he can to help. Meeting those in his centers, giving them opportunities, paying many scholarships. What was the point of all the money he has if he cannot use it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time is ticking down, death marching faster and faster. The blood drip, drip, drips onto the pavement,a pool forming steadily. His fingers are going limp, barely able to apply pressure. He's not going to live. There is so much left undone. By God, he hopes his lawyer remembered to update the will. His eyes flutter shut once more, rain starting to pour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicker with images of those currently dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana, her kind smile and warm arms. Brown hair frames her face, crows feet in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack, Dad. With his snap judgments and harsh hand that has both hugged and hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janet, with her red nails and long hair. Her sharp tone commands the room. Her lessons in languages and business, already giving him skills that will be used throughout his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Z, with his short sword and pistols, headset permanently affixed. 

Owens, his scoped rifle and excellent shot,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim doesn't want to say goodbye, even with death cradling his hands. He isn't done yet, but he must be because it's time to go. Still, Tim fights for extra time, adding onto the debut of his already borrowed time. He distantly can hear a car speeding along the road. Still, he'll have to go. But, he doesn't want to. His time is already borrowed, let him steal some more. Please, just let him say goodbye </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason, oh God, Jason. Tim can't lose Jason. He still hasn't told him, the notification still in his phone to text him an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tim shouldn't have been such a coward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His messy raven hair, only redeemed by the white streak. The blue eyes, flecked with green that can fully cover the iris. An effect of the pit. The scars tracing his back, some Tim stitched himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't keep his hand on any longer, eyes shut and head lulling. He'll see them again someday, someday. His lips form the words "Who's going to tell them?" Even with his eyes closed, Tim can feel the darkness encroach. Finally, Tim succumbs to it. There'll be no living this one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anybody's curious, I do have a second chapter from the dude who killed Tim. I might post it if anyone's interested. He's actually a really misguided guy who didn't mean to kill Tim. This was originally going to be three chapters and sort of sandwiched, but I couldn't get the first to work. So, yeah. </p><p>Feel free to check out my tumblr: https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>